


The First Seal (Drabble)

by LunarAsylum



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Hell, Raised You From Perdition, Saved From Hell
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-27
Updated: 2014-08-27
Packaged: 2018-02-15 01:25:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 485
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2210436
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LunarAsylum/pseuds/LunarAsylum
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Heavenly Host had been ordered to save Dean Winchester from breaking the first seal in Hell. So they waged war upon Hell and took up the mantle to save the man who would start it all.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The First Seal (Drabble)

Prompt: Hell, Bright, Thrust

 

_And it is written that the first seal shall be broken when a righteous man sheds blood in hell._

 

There it was. Castiel could see the shining glow of Dean Winchester's soul through miles and miles of Hell. It shined with a resilience that Castiel could only hope would remain until he reached him. His wings beat faster and faster, propelling him through the murky depths, slicing through his enemies with a swiftness that none could compare.

 

The screams ached through his being, the torment of others nearly breaking him down, but he persisted for the lone fact that they, the Heavenly Host, had to save Dean Winchester. They had to stop Lilith's plans to start breaking the seals.

 

His brethren fought hard and long beside him, and his eyes caught sight of angel after angel being caught and slowed down by the teeming masses of demons working to stop them. And yet, still, Dean's soul called to him, pleaded and begged to be saved and Castiel pushed forward again.

 

War waged on and Castiel slowed, the strength of his foes no longer letting him glide past with ease. His strength never faltered, his purpose never wavered, the vivid gleam of Dean's soul being his guiding point and reason. On and on, Castiel pressed, slaying and falling demon after demon until he was almost there.

 

And that was when it happened, and it seemed as though his surroundings swallowed him whole. He was drowned in the agonizing cries of those that now fell to Dean's blade, those that begged Dean for mercy, those who were shredded by Dean Winchester. The others fell back, their mission failed.

 

_As he breaks, so shall it break._

 

They all returned home, but Castiel refused. With what seemed a renewed vigor, he punched through the lines of demons as if they were nothing but dust in the wind. Castiel raged on, fighting his way to Dean Winchester and he let nothing stop him, not even Alastair.

 

His eyes rested upon the dim brilliance that was now Dean's soul, a murky grey bulb of light. With pity and heartache, he reached forward and grabbed Dean's soul, gripping tight, and raising him from perdition.

 

With haste, he pushed towards the surface, eager to return Dean to his body and to help him stop the oncoming storm. Rumbling waded into his ears as he broke the surface, standing watch over Dean's body as his soul took hold and renewed Dean.

 

“ _Dean Winchester has been saved!”_ he cried out, letting the entirety of the Heavenly Host know that he had succeeded.

 

Once he was satisfied that Dean was intact, he left with haste, to find his vessel so that he and Dean could speak. There were many things he needed to discuss with Dean Winchester.

 

_And the righteous man who begins it is the only one who can finish it._

 


End file.
